Operation: Panty Raid
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Athrun, Shinn, and Kira decide to go on a panty raid. Shinn's going to raid Stellar's and Athrun going to raid Cagalli's and Kira's going to raid Lacus'. They're successful, only the panties Kira raided just didn't belong to who he expected them to.


"I 'm bored." Athrun declared as he slumped in his seat.

"There's nothing to do today. We can't annoy the teacher because he's absent." Shinn said as he looked behind to face Athrun. His face brightened up when an idea hit his head. The blue-haired boy only smirked when he saw Shinn's expression.

"I know that look. You have an idea don't you?" Athrun asked and Shinn only nodded. "Then out with it. What's this idea of yours?"

"You know Kira right?" The ruby-eyed boy asked. Athrun nodded his head not knowing where he was getting at.

"Yeah, I know him. I can't believe such a pansy is my best friend."

"And I can't believe that same pansy is almost as popular as us among the girls."

"I know. He's such a wuss and yet some girls actually fall for him. So what's this idea of yours got to do with him?" Athrun asked getting impatient.

"Well I think it's time we made a man out of him." Shinn said as he narrowed his eyes evilly at Kira.

"Oh? And how do you suppose we do that?" Athrun questioned not really believing that was possible.

"Here's what we do." He said then gestured for Athrun to lean closer so he could whisper into his ear.

Athrun had a hard time suppressing his laughter after Shinn told him his plan. "Oh that is GOOD, he'll never know what hit him. We are doing it tonight aren't we?" He asked hopefully.

* * *

Later 

"So Shinn why are we spying on him again?" Athrun asked as he and Shinn were hiding behind a wall watching Kira put his things at his locker.

"We have to time this properly." Shinn explained. They were watching Kira intently until they saw a girl walking towards Kira with a hopeful look on her face.

"Looks like she's gonna confess." Athrun said.

"To a pansy like him? I never knew girls could be stupid sometimes."

"This might be interesting so let's see what happens."

They watched as Kira turned around when he noticed the girl.

"Senpai…" The girl said softly but Athrun and Shinn heard it. "I…I…here!!" She stammered while she handed him a pink envelope. She had her head bowed so Kira wouldn't see how much she was blushing.

Shinn raised an eyebrow when Kira made no move to take the letter. "What? Is he just going to stand there like an idiot?"

"Just watch." Athrun said. "We already know he's an idiot. What's new?"

"I'm sorry." Kira said bringing back the two boy's attention to him and the girl. "But I can't accept your feelings."

"Oh…" The girl said dejectedly. "Is it because you already have someone you like?"

"I'm afraid so. But your feelings will always remain special to me." The brunette said making the girl brighten up.

"Man, what a pansy! He couldn't even break a girl's heart! If I were him I would've told that girl to take a hike!" Shinn exclaimed.

"That's because he's a pure type." Athrun said making Shinn's eyes widen in shock.

"No way! HE'S a pure type!?" Shinn said pointing over to Kira who was still talking with the girl.

"Believe it or not, he is." Athrun said then smirked. "But that just makes it easier for us to pull this off. Most pure types are idiots who have a hidden perversity inside them anyway."

Shinn shot Athrun a skeptic look. The emerald-eyed boy saw this and just sighed.

"You don't believe me?" Athrun asked already knowing the answer. "Well, remember that blonde guy we met? I think Tamaki was his name."

"Oh, the president of the Host Club or something."

"Yeah, him. He's also a pure type just like Kira. And we all know how easy to manipulate pure types are." Athrun said.

"So that's why you wanted to see how the confession was going to turn out." Shinn said in realization.

"Yeah and I think I might have an idea on who the girl he might like be." Shinn smirked when Athrun said that.

"Then our plan is a sure success isn't it?"

"Yeah." Athrun and Shinn watched as the girl walked away. "The girl's gone now's our chance! It's time to start Operation: Panty Raid."

Kira was watching the girl walk away with a smile on his face when he caught something at the corner of his eye. He turned around and he saw Athrun and Shinn walking towards him.

"Athrun, Shinn I didn't notice you there. Can I help you?" He greeted them.

"Um...no we came to help YOU." Athrun said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Uh…with what?" Kira asked not really knowing what Athrun was getting at.

"Look, we know you like Clyne so we're going to tell you a secret." Shinn said making Kira blush. How the hell did they know he liked Lacus? He made sure no one knew his deepest darkest secret. He made sure he wasn't so obvious so how did they know?

"It doesn't matter how we know, the point is you like her, right?" Athrun said as if reading Kira's mind. The brunette only nodded. This was embarrassing. His secret was already revealed.

"Tonight we'll come over to your house and do the legend." Shinn said making Kira tilt his head. What were they talking about? What legend?

"Legend has it that if you sneak around at the house of the girl you like while she's asleep and take one of her panties and kiss it right on the spot where you took it, she's going to fall in love with you for sure." Athrun said again as if knowing what was going on inside Kira's mind.

"R-really? But isn't that…bad?" Shinn and Athrun remained emotionless on the outside but they were laughing like hell in the inside. Kira really believed it! Of course they only made that legend up but Kira doesn't need to know that.

"All's fair in love and war, right?" Shinn said mischievously. "And don't worry about it we have girls we like to so we'll be coming with you." Shinn declared.

"Yeah, we'll be cheering you on. We know you and Lacus will make a great couple." Athrun added. Kira smiled at them. They were great friends.

"Thanks you don't know how much this means to me. I've been too shy to tell Lacus how I feel but maybe after this I can finally be with her."

"Uh…yeah. Whatever. We have to get going now since we have to prepare." Shinn said and Athrun and he walked away. When they were sure they were far enough so Kira wouldn't hear them they snickered.

"Do you think we should bring a camcorder?"

"Yeah we're never going to let him forget this."

* * *

That night 

Kira excitedly opened the door when he heard the doorbell rang. He was sure that was Athrun and Shinn at the door.

"So you ready?" Athrun asked as soon as the brunette opened the door.

"I'm a little nervous but yeah." Kira answered.

"Don't worry about it so are we. Now let's get going." Shinn lied.

The three boys began making their way through town. Kira had already told his mom that he'd be back late because he had something important to do. He didn't know what he was feeling right now. He was both nervous and excited at the same time. If this legend was true then he and Lacus can be a couple. But he had to make sure of something first before he did something so…perverted.

"This legend works right?" He asked suddenly making Athrun and Shinn stop walking.

"We wouldn't be doing it if we weren't sure this was true, right?" Athrun said.

"Don't be so pessimistic it WILL work." Shinn said. 'Yeah it will work…when pigs fly.' He added silently in his mind.

"Oh…sorry for doubting you guys. I should've known you'd try to help me if I ever have problems." Kira said sincerely while giving them a genuine smile.

Athrun and Shinn just smiled back feeling no guilt whatsoever. Suddenly Kira gasped.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked a little concerned.

"I…I don't know where Lacus lives." Kira said quickly but Shinn and Athrun understood most of it.

"You're lucky we now where she lives." Shinn lied. The truth was neither him nor Athrun knew where Lacus lived. "But you don't mind if we don't go there right away, right?"

"Um…sure. But where are we going first?" Kira asked he was curious on who Athrun and Shinn liked.

"Stellar's house." Shinn said with a grin. He could already imagine himself swimming in her underwear. He was sure her underwear smelled like lemons since that was usually what she smelled like. Kira saw him drooling and didn't bother to ask what he was thinking about.

The brunette noticed Athrun wasn't as excited as Shinn which piqued his curiosity. "How about you Athrun? You don't look so excited. Who's the girl you like anyway?"

Athrun thought for a while then decided it wouldn't do any harm if he told Kira who he like anyway. "I like Cagalli but…" He said then trailed off. Kira gave him a worried look it looked like he wasn't looking forward to this. He felt like he had to do something to help after all he was helping him with Lacus right now.

"But?" he pried.

"But she's such a tomboy I'm sure all her of underwear aren't laced." Athrun admitted making Kira sweatdrop. Was this the reason he wasn't so enthusiastic?

"Well here we are. Stellar's house." Shinn said his grin widening.

"The lights on her room are off she must be sleeping now." Athrun pointed at a window. Kira just gave him a weird look.

"Hey how do you know which room is Stellar's?" He asked but Athrun ignored him.

"Never mind that. Go climb that tree and open the window. Shinn and I will stay here and look out if there are any people walking by." He commanded Kira. The brunette wasn't all too happy about it but he agreed anyway.

He climbed up the tree and was a bit surprised when he didn't have such a hard time opening the window leading to Stellar's room. He signaled Athrun and Shinn that he opened the window and waited for them to come to Stellar's room.

"So this is her room…" Shinn said a bit amazed when he caught sight of it. The lights were turned off but he could see it was clean and the color of the walls weren't so girly. Shinn sniffed the air around him.

"Why are you sniffing?" Athrun asked.

"Her room smells just like her." He said dreamily.

"That's just creepy." Kira whispered to Athrun.

"Yeah, just wait until he grabs one of her undies." Kira shuddered he didn't even want to know what Shinn was going to do when he finally gets a hold of the sleeping blonde's panties.

"Okay now it's time." Shinn said and he went to Stellar's drawer and searched for where she kept her panties. His stopped when his hands felt something soft and silky. He looked at what he was touching and he gasped. "I-ichigo pantsu!" (A/N: I think that means strawberry panties right?) Shinn said in a hushed yell. 'But isn't she a bit to old for this? Oh well. Whatever, at least it's her panties.'

"Hey don't you have to kiss it for the legend to work?" Kira asked.

"I know that. I'm just savoring the moment." Shinn said as he stretched the piece of clothe in his hands. After a LONG while of stretching he finally kissed it.

"Finally I thought we'd be here forever." Athrun said very relieved.

"Or worse until she wakes up." Kira added and he and Athrun shuddered. Stellar was cute but you wouldn't want to make her angry.

"C'mon let's go already." Athrun said impatiently he wanted to get out before someone finds them.

"Uh…you go ahead…I'll catch up." Shinn said. Athrun and Kira nodded then went out of the window. 'This might be my only chance so…' Shinn thought as he went closer to Stellar's bed.

* * *

20 minutes later 

Shinn finally went out of Stellar's room and Kira and Athrun gave of a relieved sigh. They were walking towards Cagalli's house now and they couldn't help but notice Shinn was smiling non-stop and he kept looking at his hands as he opened and closed them.

"I wonder what he did back there." Athrun said to Kira.

"I don't think I want to know." Kira replied.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Shinn asked finally taking notice of Kira and Athrun again.

"Nothing, nothing at all." They both said nervously. Shinn just looked at them suspiciously.

"We're here." Kira said breaking Shinn out of his suspicion of the two other boys.

"All right get into position. This is Cagalli we're dealing with we have to be really careful." Athrun said and they climbed up a nearby tree. As they were climbing Kira was singing the theme song of Mission Impossible.

"Will you shut up?" Shinn snapped at Kira.

"Sorry I just thought that it fits the situation tight now." Kira explained sheepishly.

"You are such an idiot. Cagalli's gonna wake up because of you singing that stupid song."

"Cagalli's going to wake up if you two don't shut up." Athrun snapped at both of them.

"Sorry…" They both apologized at the same time.

The three boys made it into Cagalli's room without much trouble and they were shocked. Cagalli's room wasn't what they expected it to be. Although it was dark the moon gave them just enough light to see that her room was full of posters of Barbie.

"Looks like someone's a big fan of Barbie." Shinn said.

"Shut up and help me find where she keeps her panties." Athrun said a bit annoyed.

The boys searched her room for her drawer. They wouldn't have much problems finding it if it weren't for the overwhelming amount of stuff animals she has scattered everywhere across her room.

After what seemed like eternity they found the drawer where she kept her underwear. Athrun just stared at it for a while.

"Well are you going to open it or not?" Shinn asked getting impatient.

"Alright, alright. I'm opening it." Athrun opened the drawer and his eyes widened at what he saw. This was far from what he expected. He couldn't believe that each and everyone of Cagalli's underwear are laced. He thought it was just sports bras or something. 'Not that I'm complaining though.'

"Wow…you really hit the jackpot Athrun." Shinn said totally amazed at Cagalli's underwear.

"Yeah I'm having a hard time choosing which to take." He admitted.

"Just pick one! I think she's gonna wake up!" Kira said panicking a little when he noticed Cagalli stirring in her sleep.

"Okay, then I'll take this!" He grabbed a black panty and closed the drawer carelessly making a noise. He cursed mentally as Cagalli heard the sound and was about to wake up. "Dammit! There's no time! We have to jump off her window!" He said in a hushed yell.

"Are you crazy!?" Shinn exclaimed. "We're going to die!"

"Better than dying at the hands of Cagalli!" Athrun replied as he ran and jumped off her window followed by Kira then Shinn. The bushes below cushioned their fall.

"That…was…close." Kira said panting. He had never been so scared all his life. If Cagalli found out they were raiding her panties they'd be dead.

"Yeah, I almost wet myself. Leave it to Athrun to like scary girls."

"Doesn't matter. We got the panty and I already kissed it. Now it's Kira's turn." Athrun said smiling mischievously at Kira.

Kira gulped when he noticed Shinn was also smiling at him mischievously. "Well, let's go to Lacus' house." He said nervously.

The road Athrun and Shinn were going to seemed familiar but Kira didn't pay too much attention on it since his mind was too busy thinking about Lacus' panties. What color should he pick? Are they striped or printed? Are they laced like Cagalli's or not? So many questions were going through his head right now he didn't realize they were already in Lacus' house.

"Kira…this is your moment." Athrun said seriously to Kira.

"Yeah I already opened the window so go into Lacus' room and kiss her panties." Shinn said getting down from a tree.

"But aren't you coming with me?" Kira asked. He had hoped that they'd come with him so he'd feel less nervous.

"Don't worry you'll be fine and remember we're cheering for you." Athrun said and gave Kira a thumbs up while Shinn pushed him towards the tree. 'Heh…you're so naïve Kira. You haven't realized it yet.'

"O-okay…I'll do my best." Kira said then he climbed the tree and went into Lacus' room. It was dark but he noticed no one was sleeping on the bed.

'She's not here.' Kira thought a bit disappointed. He wanted to see how Lacus looked while she was asleep. Looks like he wouldn't get that chance tonight. 'I have to find where she keeps her panties.'

Kira looked around and found Lacus' drawer. He opened it and his eyes almost jumped out of their sockets at what he saw. He really hadn't been expecting Lacus to wear this kind of underwear. Just looking at it was getting a rise out of him. Kira had really never expected that Lacus would wear a thong.

"She's so daring." Kira managed to mutter out. "And now it's time to kiss it."

As Kira's lips were about to touch the fabric the door suddenly opened making Kira's eyes widen in shock.

"Kira!" the woman sounded very surprised "Just what are you doing!?"

Kira swore his heart just stopped beating. If anyone saw him now he'd probably look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"M-m-mom!?"

Oh, Kira was dead. Very dead.

* * *

A/N: This turned out longer than I expected. 


End file.
